


Early Mornings

by dragonsFall



Series: Mutants [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace has no mutant abilities, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Fluff, I know it isn't brought up but, Luffys powers stay the same, M/M, Marco just has wings and a healing factor, Sabo is telekinetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: Ace didn't expect his visitor to be there when he woke up. It seems the day has more surprises in store for him.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Mutants [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894681
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Early Mornings

A groan escaped the freckled man as he felt the sunlight hitting his face. Beckoning him towards the world of the waking. He didn’t want to be awake, as exhaustion still clung to him. As the heaviness of sleep began to leave him, he became aware of several things. 

The first being that he was outside rather than in his bed. He had to remind himself that he had come outside because he couldn’t sleep. Ace had fallen asleep a couple of times while sitting outside. It was rare but it did happen. Usually, he was still awake by the time the sun started to rise. The chair wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep and he knew he would be aching later. 

The second was the fact that there was something warm and feathery across his back, a slight twitch letting him know that it was connected to something alive. They didn’t have any weird feathery blankets so it really shouldn’t have surprised him. Finally, he realized that he was holding someone’s hand and their hand was holding his right back. He felt calluses and the hand he held was a little bigger than his. 

Ace blinked and looked at where their hands were linked. All through the night, his hand had been held. A bit of warmth entered his chest. He followed the arm linked to the hand he held to the form of a sleeping blond man. Marco. The man had dropped by sometime during the night and Ace had accepted the offer of company. His legs were tucked up in the chair, head buried against them. The remaining wing hanging limply over the side of the chair he was in. The twitch that went through it reminded Ace of a cat his friend had. The cat's leg would always twitch when he was dreaming. Maybe Marco was dreaming. The gentle rise and fall of Marcos back let Ace know that he was asleep.

The freckled man didn’t realize that he was staring until he heard the balcony door slide open. He had been admiring the way the sunlight turned Marco's hair the same shade of gold that went through those azure wings. Ace looked away and caught sight of a surprised Sabo. The surprise melted into a soft smile. He could almost sense that he was relieved that Ace hadn’t spent the entire night alone.

“Knew I would find you out here. I’m getting started on breakfast” informed his blond brother, “Will your friend be joining us?”

“Uh… I’ll ask him” answered Ace, glancing at the sleeping Marco who looked like he was starting to stir. Satisfied with Ace's answer, Sabo went back inside.

Ace looked back at Marco who was blinking like he was disoriented. The wing wrapped around him was retracted then stretched out along with the second one before both were snugly tucked against his back. Then those blue eyes were turned to him, hand not letting go of his. And Ace found that he didn’t mind it.

“Morning, birdie” greeted Ace, not missing the face that Marco had made in response to being called a bird. It looked like it was mostly embarrassment. “So… My brother saw you and he wants to know if you’ll stay for breakfast. You don’t have to. And I’d understand if you wouldn’t want to-“ 

Marco interrupted Aces rambling. It seemed that he was still thinking a little too much. “I wouldn’t mind staying, yoi” A small smile then he was letting go of Aces' hand so that he could get up and stretch. Then with that done, he offered his hand back to Ace. An offer the dark-haired man happily accepted. He was pulled up to his feet then lead inside. Ace felt like he was staring too much. God. What did they call this? Love at first sight. That was what was going on right now. 

Breakfast wasn’t as awkward as he thought it would be. Although Luffy asked half a million questions of Marco, including one on how he pooped. Ace wished he would die on the spot as soon as _that_ question had made it out of his little brother's mouth. Sabo, thankfully, quickly changed the subject although he was occasionally threatening towards Marco. Which wasn’t surprising. They had always been protective of each other. Even if they fought with each other and knew that they could pretty much handle themselves.

At the end of it all, Ace once again asked if the blond wanted his jacket back. Marco refused, telling him that he could return it when they saw each other again. Numbers were exchanged.

“In case you need company again, yoi” Was Marcos reasoning.

“Right. I’ll… keep that in mind” Ace wouldn’t want to bug the poor guy. Especially if he was busy but he would keep it in mind.

Before stepping out the door to head home, image inducer on to hide his wings, Marco turned back to Ace. “Can I take you out on Saturday?” He asked.

A stunned look formed on Aces' face, “Are you…?” 

“Yes, yoi” 

And Ace? Ace couldn’t believe that someone was asking _him_ out on a date. His previous relationships had always had him being the one to make the first move. Usually to rejection but there had been a few successes. Only a few relationships had made it past the first date phase. Marco had seen him in a low state and had decided that he wanted to take him out anyway.

The freckled man swallowed his nerves then nodded, “I would like that”

  
His brothers would tease him mercilessly throughout the day. But in the end, it was all worth it. _Ace had a date_.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
